The Good Old Days
by DandNsGirl
Summary: A friend from long ago comes back to see Danny again. Danny thinks it's great, and soon all four are great friends. But Danny's powers start to short out. Overworking himself in trying to find out why, Danny gets kidnapped by his friend.
1. Aileen Who?

Okay, here's my first fic.

* * *

**Summary:** A friend from long ago comes back to see Danny again. Danny thinks it's great, and soon all four are great friends. But Danny's powers start to short out. Overworking himself in trying to find out why, Danny gets kidnapped by his friend. What does she want?

**Disclamer:** I don't own Danny Phantom.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

(Danny's P.O.V.)

It was a typical day. Wake up, be nagged by Jazz. Go to school, be nagged by teachers. Come home, get nagged by Jazz and parents some more. Oh, I wasn't looking forward to this day. But if only I could've known that I'd meet up with an old friend again, well, maybe I would've just gone to school.

* * *

**Monday Morning: 7am**

"NOT GOING TO SCHOOL, DON'T FEEL LIKE IT." I yelled at Jazz for what seemed like the hundreth time. I pulled the covers back over me and tried to go back to sleep. Suddenly I felt the covers being pulled back, and before I could stop them, Jazz had them off. I gave her a stare down, she didn't budge.

"You don't have a choice, you have to go to school."

"Like I care." I told her as I headed for the bathroom. Maybe if I stayed in here long enough they'd think I'm sick and I could stay home. Worth a try.

* * *

**7:45am**

45 minutes of bordem later, Jazz pounds on the door. "GET OUT OR YOU'LL BE LATE!" I did my best attempt at a barf sound. Then waited to hear what they'd say. "STOP FAKING AND GET OUT!" Darn, can't convince Jazz. But, maybe I can convince Mom. I did my best sick groan and called for Mom.

I heard Jazz give a frustrated groan and walk off. Maybe it'll work after all. I mean, you can't expect me to go to school and take that huge math test when I had no time to study from the ghost attacks. If I had just one more day, maybe I could understand it enough to do a make-up test. I heard foodsteps running up the stairs, Mom I bet.

Mom threw open the bathroom door. "Danny what's going on?" I faked a cough. "Oh, you're sick, well, you can't go to school then!" Yes, it's working. I pretended like I was going to barf. "Danny, you need to be in bed." The iccing on the cake, and she bought it. Jazz gave a frustrated huff and stormed off. I slowly went to my room.

"But Mom, I have a math test today." I groaned at her.

"Don't worry about that, I'll tell Mr. Lancer that you'll need a make-up test." Yes, I couldn't have planned it more perfectly. I nodded and went to my room to actually study this time.

* * *

**3:30pm**

Sam and Tucker threw open my bedroom door. "Danny there's some freeky goth chick that's been asking for you all day!" Tucker yelled at me.

"HEY, I'm goth in case you didn't notice!"

"No, it was a new girl at school, she says you know each other from way back."

"Aileen." I muttered.

"Who?" They said together.


	2. Girlfriend Or Not?

_Sam and Tucker threw open my bedroom door. "Danny there's some freaky goth chick that's been asking for you all day!" Tucker yelled at me. _

_"HEY, I'm goth in case you didn't notice!" _

_"No, it was a new girl at school; she says you know each other from way back."_

_"Aileen." I muttered._

_"Who?" They said together._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

(Danny's P.O.V.)

"Who is she...someone we should know about?" The last part of what Sam said had an upset edge to it.

"She's an old friend from back when I was in kindergarden, but I haven't seen her in years."

"Why did we never know about her?" Tucker questioned.

"By the time I met you, she had been gone for 2 years, and I thought that I wouldn't see her again." I tried to think of why she could be back. Her dad's job did move them a lot; maybe he got moved back here. I had to go to school tomorrow for sure. In the mean time, I now had day's worth of work I had to do, plus study for the test I still had to take.

"Oh, so, when you go to school are you gonna see her?" Tucker asked.

"Well, yeah, I haven't seen her since I was 6!" Tucker scowled at me, and then played with his PDA. Sam came over and sat by me. I could feel the blush coming. I glanced down so she wouldn't see. But I think she did, I could hear her gently laugh as she put her hand on me. I got redder. She tickled my chin. I couldn't help but laugh some. I noticed Tucker glance up, he had that, I knew it look on his face.

Naturally mom had to come up and ruin it all. "Danny dinner is ready so come down." She walked downstairs. Man, right as I was enjoying myself.

**9:00pm**

Once again, I find myself flying to Sam's house. I have been doing that for a while. Going to check up on her, make sure she's okay. Cuz she's my friend. _Girlfriend._ You again! _You know you want her to be your girlfriend._ Yeah, but she possibly does not feel the same way. I see Sam's house again and decide to shut off the voice in my head. I go through her window, staying invisible to watch as she gets in bed.

I floated above her, watching her. _Man, I've got to find the courage to tell her how I feel._ I stifle a yawn. I guess I'm more tired than I realized. I watched her fall asleep. I took this as a hint that I should to the same. So I sleepily flew back home and landed in bed. Soon, I was asleep.

**Tuesday 7:00 am**

"Danny wake up or you'll be late for school!" I heard Jazz yell through my bedroom door. Doesn't she ever learn not to yell like that? Cuz really, I don't need her to wake me up. Groaning I get out of bed. No getting out of school today, especially since my friend has come back.

I head to the bathroom to get a shower. After the shower, I ate my breakfast. Jazz hurried me out the door before I could completely finish my food. Frustrated, I walked to school, even though she offered to drive me. But after her waking me up, and then pulling me away from my food, I didn't feel like going with her. Besides, Sam and Tucker wanted to find out just who Aileen is.

**8:30 am**

Danny, I don't see the new girl yet

_Neither do I, but I'm sure we'll see her soon_

I had been passing notes with Sam for a while now, and the subject switched to Aileen. This was one of the few classes that Tucker wasn't in with us. Why I had to have math class first was torture to me. I couldn't wait for this to be over. Then I'd get a chance to try to find Aileen. I turned in my test, and then sat back down until the end of class.

Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I nearly ran out the door at the sound of the bell. The second I got out the door, I ran right into someone. I fell straight to the floor. This must be what teachers mean when they say don't run. I stood up to see that I had run into Aileen.

"H..hey Aileen." I managed to say.

"DANNY!" She yelled at me. I put my hands over my ears. It was good to see her, but, did she have to yell? She had changed a lot. Now, she, like Sam, was goth, for one.

"So, what's up with you, haven't seen you in a while. How are you? I'm fine thanks for asking, so what class is next for you? I have history, history is so boring, don't you agree?"

Typical Aileen, never stops talking to take a breath. She was the same way back in kindergarden. She finally paused her talking long enough for me to say something.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. I have life science next."

"Oh, okay, so who's the girl behind you? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Um, this is Sam, my friend, but, not my girlfriend."

"Yeah, we're just friends." Sam added.

"Oh, okay then, so, I guess I'll see you at lunch then."

"Okay then." We walked off to our classes.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Experiment Gone Bad

"_Um, this is Sam, my friend, but, not my girlfriend."_

"_Yeah, we're just friends." Sam added._

"_Oh, okay then, so, I guess I'll see you at lunch then."_

"_Okay then." We walked off to our classes._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Lunch**

"Hey Aileen!" I called as I walked to her.

She smiled and waved at me. Sam and I walked over to where she was sitting. We sat down beside her. Shortly Tucker joined us. It takes longer to get though the meat line. "So, how long are you here for?"

She shrugged. "A year I think."

"So what is your dad here for this time" Danny asked her.

"Ghost hunting."

Danny spit the soda out of his mouth and Sam and Tucker starred at her. "W..why that?"

"He's been doing that for the past year. He's working for some place called Fenton Works. Anyway, he was supposed to meet up with them this year to talk about the plan to catch Invisobill."

"F…Fenton W..works…Inv…visobill." Danny stuttered out.

"Uhh, Danny are you okay?"

"He's fine, just..we have ghost problems all the time."

"You forgot to mention that his dad runs Fenton Works." Tucker added in.

"REALLY! That's so awesome, now we can hang out all the time." Aileen shouted, a little too cheery for a goth, but, that's like Sam.

The bell rang so we put the trash in the bins and headed to the next class. After school we were walking home together. "So, where do you live?" Tucker asked Aileen.

"I live about a mile from Fenton Works."

"Um you wouldn't happen to live in that creepy old house would you?" Danny asked.

"No, next door. And that place is totally creepy."

"No kidding it is." Tucker stated as we walked into Danny's house.

(Danny's P.O.V)

When I heard yelling inside, I instantly knew something was wrong. I just didn't know what until I saw my parents, and Aileen's dad yelling. Just as I walked into the house, my dad grabbed me and pulled me over by him. With a protective arm around me he shouted, "You stay away from my son!"

"I'll do as I please! And I'll get your son!" Her dad yelled as he stormed out, grabbing Aileen as he went.

Out of shock no one spoke for a while. After a few moments, Sam said, "What was that all about?"

"We, had a disagreement. It was on testing humans to find out who Invisobill could be. He was sure it was you since you looked so alike. We wouldn't test you, and now he's mad at us." Jake stated.

I cringed at the thought of being tested, and my secret being found out. Images of me being poked and prodded came to me, and it wasn't a pleasant thought. Sam placed a hand of comfort on me. I knew I'd be safe with them. But, some part of me couldn't help but wonder what he meant when he said, he'd get me. On second thought, I didn't want to think about it.

Review!


	4. Bad Aileen

"_We, had a disagreement. It was on testing humans to find out who Invisobill could be. He was sure it was you since you looked so alike. We wouldn't test you, and now he's mad at us." Jack stated._

_I cringed at the thought of being tested, and my secret being found out. Images of me being poked and prodded came to me, and it wasn't a pleasant thought. Sam placed a hand of comfort on me. I knew I'd be safe with them. But, some part of me couldn't help but wonder what he meant when he said, he'd get me. On second thought, I didn't want to think about it._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Jack looked down at Danny. Sensing the fear that he's friend he just found again might leave right away, he told him, "I'm sorry Danny, but I wasn't willing to put you in danger just to find the ghost boy."

Danny sighed. He was hopping to hang out with Aileen for a while. But now he might not get to. Danny walked up to his room. He had homework that he might as well get done. He said nothing to Sam or Tucker, so they took it as a hint to go now. Jack went back to the lab, and Maddie prepared dinner. Jazz went about her studies as well.

Eventually, Danny fell asleep that night. But all too soon his alarm clock was blaring out time to wake up. Danny woke up, wondering why Jazz hadn't had him up before that went off. He yawned as he stepped out of bed. "Danny are you up?" He heard Jazz yell. _She's slow today._ Danny thought.

"Yes, I'm awake."

"Good, then get down here, you've got school soon." Danny rolled his eyes as he headed to the bathroom. After his shower, he headed down for breakfast. Jazz tried to drag him out again, but he jumped back with his bowl of cereal.

"Don't even think about it."

"But you're gonna be late."

"Not if I fly."

"Danny, you know you shouldn't use your powers like that."

"So what." Jazz let out a frustrated huff and walked out the door. Soon after Danny was done. After quickly brushing his teeth, he flew out. He soon saw her car, and flew past it to school. Just before the school, Danny felt himself losing his place in the air, and falling toward the ground. He guided himself down, changed back and walked the rest of the way. Wondering what happened.

When he walked into school he was surprised to see Aileen standing by her locker. He ran over. "Hey, you're still here?"

"Danny." She jumped. "You shouldn't be around me. My dad will get you. He's determined that you are the ghost boy. I don't believe him, but I don't want you to get hurt." Danny shruged.

"I can handle it."

"Are you sure. He's got an invention called the..um, what is it..oh, Plasmius Maximus." Danny took a step back. Then acted like it was no big deal.

"So, I'm not a ghost, it won't affect me."

"True, but, he said it can still hurt. Look I shouldn't stay long. I don't want him finding out I was with you again." With that Aileen walked off toward her next class. Danny sighed. He'd hoped he could see her more. As he turned for his locker before the bell rang, his ghost sense went off. He ran to the bathroom. Once in there, he tried to change, but found he couldn't. He kept trying until finally he did.

**In Aileen's Class**

Aileen snickered softly, knowing her dad would be proud of her work. Danny was so clueless to what was going on. She wrote information down on a paper. _Danny hates the thought of the Plasmius Maximus. I can tell since he backed off when I said that._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**


	5. Plasmius Maximus 2

Sorry for the long time of no updates. Family issues and school kept me off. But I'm back now.

**Last chapter:**

_Aileen snickered softly, knowing her dad would be proud of her work. Danny was so clueless to what was going on. She wrote information down on a paper. **Danny hates the thought of the Plasmius Maximus. I can tell since he backed off when I said that.**_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Mr. Kim walked into the Master's mansion, glancing down the halls as he walked. He stopped in the front room and waited for Mr. Masters to appear. Just behind him his daughter Aileen sat down in a chair across from him. Soon Vlad Masters walked into the room. "Got any new information for me Mr. Kim?"

"Yes I do. I found out from Aileen that Danny has a fear of the Plasmius Maximus."

"Well I knew that! What else do you have for me?"

"Well, there is the issue with his parents."

Interested, Vlad asked, "What issue?"

"Well, when I told them that we should test humans to find the ghost boy, and start with Danny. They refused to." Vlad sighed, he knew who the ghost boy was, he didn't need tests to tell that. He just wanted the boys surrender. Rubbing the tension from his temples Vlad paced the floor thinking up what to do next. Turning to Aileen, he realized he'd use her.

"Aileen, I have a beta version of the Plasmius Maximus 2.0 that I'd like to test and I was wondering if you'd use it on Danny."

"Why, if he isn't a ghost why use it on him?"

"The Plasmius Maximus 2.0 does not harm humans, but it slowly takes away ghost powers rather than all at once. Until eventually they have little to no use of their powers."

"And what if he has no powers." Aileen was still skeptical about this, and didn't want to take any chance of hurting Danny. Sure she was in on this, but only because her dad made her. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Vlad. She wasn't totally into what they were doing, although she did admit some of it was fun. She enjoyed the ghost hunting parts, but now was wondering to what lengths her dad and Vlad would go to to get a ghost like the ghost boy.

"Then it just proves he isn't the ghost boy. And it won't hurt him if he is not the ghost boy." She thought about this. If it wouldn't hurt him, why not try it. It would just show that he wasn't the ghost boy. She took the device from Vlad as a smirk passed on his face. "Very good girl. Now I assume you are heading back to Amity now."

"Yes, we are heading back there now." Mr. Kim replied. Her and her dad then left the room. Vlad smirked. Soon he'd have him.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Sorry for the shortness, but I didn't have as much time as I'd like to update and I want to update my other stories as well. Please review!


End file.
